Villains
In one of the scenes of the movie, this is how our heroes try to rescue Diancie, while the villains and the thieves we're fighting over who should catch Diancie. But they have no idea their fighting we're in an underground pool where Yveltal is sleeping in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Ninja Riot, his Greninja and two Ninjask go down to the underground cave next to the pool while holding Diancie) Diancie: If you want diamonds, I'll make you some, please let me go I had to get back to my Domain! (A Yanmega appeared, flying around the underground cave, then suddenly a Marilyn's Delphox appeared using mystical flame on Ninja Riot and Greninja but they dodge it and Ninja Riot step on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberates, Delphox uses flame charge on Greninja thus let go of Diancie and Marilyn Flame grab her) Marilyn Flame: Why thank you. Diancie: Let me go! Ninja Riot: Marilyn. Dr. Rabies: '''Give Diancie to me! (Ninja Riot jumps out of the water, as Marilyn's Yanmega appears grabbing the pole where Marilyn Flame is holding) '''Marilyn Flame: (Laughing) You look fabulous even when your angry Riot, see ya later. Madame Catastrophe: '(Laughing) Sorry Rabies, but these diamonds are mine! '''Leather Teddy: '(Growls) I need Diancie! (Anna & Kristoff arrives) '''Anna: How can this be what the villains started fighting over?! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Fools! Soon you will all perish.. Starting with you Anna! (He Pushes Anna off) (As Anna screams and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates) Kristoff: Anna! (as he jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates, he Picks up Anna) Are You Okay? Anna: I'm Okay, Look like It's going to awaken soon, Just like Chernabog and His Minions Betray Yveltal. (Suddenly, Chesnaught Fired a Pin missile at Marilyn Flame, Buts avoids them and hits the caves pieces, Delphox Fired A Flamethrower but Chesnaught jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates As Marilyn Escapes) Adagio Dazzle: There she is! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: She is not going anywhere! (Chuck Fired Mustard At Marilyn but misses) D'oh miss! Argus Steel: Wait! Miss Power: Oh no you don't! (Argus Attempt to catch Diancie But Fail, However, Millis Try To capture Diancie but, Diancie Falls) Dudley Puppy: Diancie, Oh no! Kitty Katswell: Ash, Do something! (Ash Holding Hawlucha's Leg came to the Rescue) Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Emerl: Princess! Gmerl: We're Coming! (Ash Rescues Diancie just in time. But Lands on the Water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) (Just then The DigiDestined & their Digimon arrives) Tai Kamiya: Let's Hurry Guys! Matt Ishida: We must Jump! Joe Kido: What?! Takato Matsuki: What?! Takuya Kanbara: No way! Davis Motomiya: Are you out of you're mind?! Cody Hida: '''You could get much worse! '''Sora Takenouchi: I'm not jumping down there! The Cocoon of Destruction is sleeping down there! T.K. Takaishi: But it's too dangerous to go down what could happened. Palmon: Let's hurry up, and jump! Mimi Tachikawa: I can't! Zoe Orimoto: I don't wanna jump down there! Kari Kamiya: Tai! I don't wanna jump in there! Gatomon: It's too far to jump down! You know that! Tai Kamiya: We have too! We have to jump to save Diancie from those bad guys. Henry Wong: Tai's right. We have to save Diancie! Rika Nonaka: Oh, fine let's go jump in there. Tai Kamiya: '''Good. Everybody ready to jump on a count to three! 1... 2... 3... Jump! (The Digidestined and their Digimon jumps as they fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) '''Takuya Kanbara: It is just me or did the water turned dark? Agumon: Okay, Now let's stop them before Yveltal Awakens. Tai Kamiya: (Comes out of the water) We better be careful. (Eddy, Double D & Ed arrives) Eddy: Uh? What are they're doing down there? Double D: I don't think we should jump in there! Ed: Yveltal the Cocoon of Destruction is sleeping down there guys! Eddy: Come on let's jump! Double D & Ed: What?! Ed: I can't jump! Eddy: '''Let's go, Diancie needs us! Jump! '''Double-D: But Eddy are you crazy?! Ed: Save Diancie, Double-D! (Ed grabs Double-D & Eddy) Eddy: Now Ed jump! (The Eds jump all together and fell into the water, it turn dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Tai Kamiya: You guys be careful! Double D: (Points at Eddy) It's was his idea! Eddy: No time for that Double D! (Sonic arrives and lands on the ground) Sonic: I gotta remember, don't awaken the Pokemon of Destruction. Dr. Eggman: Hold it right there Sonic. Sonic: Leave my friends and Diancie now! Eggman! (Eggman's robots appear behind Sonic) Dr. Eggman: Why don't you try and stop me and protect the princess?! (Sonic chuckles as he dodges the gunfire from all Eggman's robots) Don't let him get away! (All gunfires almost nearly hits Ash, Emerl & Diancie) Ash Ketchum: Hey watch it, where you're firing!! Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Veemon: '''You'll almost Shot us! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Watch it, when your Aiming! '''Yolei Inoue: Don't get us Shot! Rika Nonaka: This isn't target practice! Renamon: That's the rules! Dr. Eggman: Mark him and get Diancie, no matter what! (Sonic jumps in front of the doctor while all robots focuses the target) Ahhh! No hold your fire! Orbot: Wait! Wait! Cubot: Don't fire! (They all continued firing but Sonic dodges while Eggman, Orbot and Cubot ducks to avoid the gunfire) Dr. Eggman: That's it! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Francisco: Eh boss, I think the cocoon is going to be awakened soon. Zach Varmitech: (Growls) Did you denied them?! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait, what did you do to me?! Zach Varmitech: Then you have no choice, Zackbots, stop these two! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait I can explain, it was an accident I tell ya! Zach Varmitech: Too Late! (Zackbots uses Flamethrower To burn Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco and hit their tails, however it hit Major Nixel) Major Nixel: (Growls) you Asked for it, Nixels Get them! The Nixels: Roger! (Growling rushes to Zach Varmitech) Zach Varmitech: Attack! Verminious Snaptrap: (Screaming) NOOO! It's Too Hot! Now you'll never realize your dream of living in a fancy Fighters! It Burns me out so Badly! Francisco: Quickly boss, to the Water! (As Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco screams and lands on the water, cooling their tails off, However, the water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) Verminious Snaptrap: Oh yea. Francisco: That feels good. Bowser: I'll take Diancie. Mario: Never! Come and get it! Adagio Dazzle: We'll be taking her now! Zor: No way ma'am, she's ours! Zazz: '''(Jumps in the air) She's mine!! '''Zomom: No she's mine! Aria Blaze: No way mister! Zeena: She's mine! Sonata Dusk: Get you're hands off Diancie! Master Zik: Fear my wisdom! Bowser: That's it, You're gonna pay! Zavok: Hey! Get away from them and Diancie! You overgrowth half shell fire breathing lizard dragon! Bowser: (Roaring in Anger) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?! (The Deadly Six, Bowser and The Dazzlings start beating each other up in a dust of smoke) The Chief: We have to jump! Keswick: Right, But what was the rule? Kitty Katswell: Don't Disturb the slumber of the Cocoon of Destruction! Dudley Puppy: There's no time for that, Let's go! (Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief & Keswick jumps as they fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Dudley Puppy: Now, we're going save Diancie! Kitty Katswell: Agree! (The Mane 6 arrives) Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Rainbow Dash: Okay! Fluttershy: I don't think I can fly down. Applejack: Come on Fluttershy we have to jump! Rarity: I don't wanna jump down! Pinkie Pie: I can't! Rainbow Dash: We have too! Twilight Sparkle: We'll fly, you jump! (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flies down. While Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie jump and they splash into the water it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glows red again) Pink Psycho Ranger: '''We'll be Taking Diancie too! '''Lady Redundant Woman: No way! I want diamonds! Agumon: Villains, Thieves stop that! Gabumon: You don't know what's underwater you guys! Stop fighting! The Butcher: '''Oh Yeah, You wouldn't Stop Me! (He Fires Meat At The Psycho Rangers but misses) '''Ed: You shall not have Diancie this time, Villains! Yellow Psycho Ranger: Don't get in my way dim-witted boy! Red Psycho Ranger: '''You think I'm going to be defeated?! '''Granny May: Then so be it, Have a fight with me! Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Well not for long, Granny! '''Ms. Question: Try this for size! (She uses Question Mark Lasers at The Psycho Rangers but still avoids the Attack) Dr. Two-Brains: '''You wanna piece of this, Guys?! '''Black Psycho Ranger: You Asked For it! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Bring on the Cash, Prizes and Diamonds! Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''I Won't be defeated! '''Miss Power: Then so defeat me and us too! Lady Redundant Woman: Then so be it! (She Creates Copies of Lady Redundant Woman and fights but The Psycho Rangers Beats all of the copies turning into papers) No, i Can't Be Beaten! Zavok: That Diancie is mine! Dr. Blowhole: No way Mister! She's mine! Zavok: Strike brothers! Don't let them get Diancie, and bring her to me! Dr. Eggman: Keep firing! (All Eggman's robots fire everywhere thus almost nearly hit all the heroes and villains) Wordgirl: Whoa! Watch it! Anna: Watch it you almost shot us! Red Psycho Ranger: Hey who you firing at?! Pink Psycho Ranger: Who's side are you on?! Dr. Eggman: Silence! The Whammer: '''Oh I'll so you, Prepare to wham! (He Uses Supersonic Wham at The Psycho Rangers and Hits them) WHAM, WHAM, WHAM! '''The Psycho Rangers: TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD! Major Nixel: '''That's too loud, Make it stop! '''Ed: (Takes out a steak) A stake will defeat you! (He rushes towards The Whammer but The Whammer uses Supersonic wham to blow ed away, then splashes into the water again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) (The Psycho Rangers hits Dr. Blowhole, Bowser, Major Nixel, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Granny May, Lady Redundant Woman, Miss Power, The Whammer and Eggman into the air and they splash in the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Lady Redundant Woman: '''(Comes out of the water) Now Look what you done, you ruined my copy making machine! '''Miss Power: '''Now you got me All Wet! '''Red Psycho Ranger: '''See What you did, you got me all wet! '''Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Me Too, you ruined it! '''Ms. Question: '''My Questions got me all wet too! '''The Whammer: '''The Whammer got me All wet! '''Major Nixel: Thanks a lot Nixels, It's all your fault! Nixel #4: 'Sorry sir, It was an accident i tell ya! '''Dr. Two-Brains: '(Scowls) Now your gonna pay! '''Dr. Eggman: No buster! You're gonna pay! Fire! (They all fire but the Psycho Rangers and Dr. Two-Brains avoid the gunfire) Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''This is getting way too far! '''Granny May: My Dearies are have a bath! Black Psycho Ranger: This is Really Starting to make me mad! Bowser: Oh, now you making me mad! Zavok: You're making me mad too! Pink Psycho Ranger: '''You'll ruined my beautiful makeover! '''Major Nixel: '''No, You'll ruined it! '''The Butcher: '''My Meat powers are so wet! '''Dr. Two-Brains: I'm gonna get you Egghead! Dr. Blowhole: Hey I'm taking you down Two Brains! Dr. Two-Brains: Stay out of my way Dolphin! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Do you think that's going to splash my anwsers?! Dr. Blowhole: Well, No! Because it was your fault! Ms. Question: No your problem is my questions are all messed up! Elsa: Oh no, The Cocoon is going to be awakened soon, Guys get out of the water now! Verminious Snaptrap: Hey that's Bobo for you Elsa! Mordecai: Let's jump dude. Rigby: Dude, no it's too far to jump down! Verminious Snaptrap: Give me Diancie! Or else! Anna: No! Teslo: Let's jump. Gobba: But didn't you hear what Rigby said, it's too far down remember, you're terrified of heights! Kraw: Who cares! Let's go save Diancie, Don't just stand there, Jump! Lunk: Right! Teslo: Fine by me! Footi: '''You got it! '''Gobba: Kraw, wait! (Kraw grabs him and falls down) (All of the Mixels jumps as they fell but Flurr and Mesmo flying into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Flurr: '''I told you i wasn't falling. '''Mesmo: '''Same here. '''Teslo: See nothing happens. Gobba: That was too close. Chomly: Same here. Kraw: Is it just me? or I think the water is turning dark purple. Flain: You'll think? Hoogi: I don't know. (The Deadly Six hits the three Dazzlings into the air and they both splash in the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Adagio Dazzle: (Comes out of the water) You ruined my hair! Sonata Dusk: You ruined my boots! Aria Blaze: You ruined my dress as well! Zeena: Do you know how long it took for me to do my hair?! Adagio Dazzle: Oh like what?! About a day or two?! Zeena: (Growling) You're pay for that! Zazz: I'm gonna beat you girls up! Dr. Two-Brains: Oh shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Dr. Two-Brains: No you shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Dr. Two-Brains: No you shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Zach Varmitech: Hey shut up! You guys are giving me a headache! All of the Villains: Stay out of it! Zach! Zach Varmitech: (Growling) Are you all betraying me like that?! Zackbots Attack! Dr. Blowhole: Lobsters don't let him and his robots get in my way! Dudley Puppy: Stop it all of you! Sora Takenouchi: This argument and fighting is getting worse and worse! Matt Ishida: This is getting out of control! Wormmon: '''It Looked Crazy! '''Ken Ichijouji: We Must stop getting Crazy and out of control! Hawkmon: We better stop the fight or else the Destruction Pokemon is going to awaken! Agumon: Everyone, quiet it! Sonic: They wouldn't listen! Gabumon: What do we do? We have to stop them someway. J.P. Shibayama: Make them stop! (All of the Lobsters and Zackbots begin to fight each other. Meanwhile all of the rest of the Villains Started to have a bad argument and fighting that finally feds up Mordecai) Mordecai: I'm going for it! (Mordecai jumps and yelling) Rigby: Mordecai! (Rigby jumps as well. As he and Mordecai fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Rigby: Mordecai. I have a bad feeling about this! Mordecai: Me too Rigby. Elsa: No! The Cocoon is the silence, that Grand pabbie told them, Destruction will be your Enemy! Larry: Snaptrap, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to always tell them our plans.. Verminious Snaptrap: You know what else I'm gonna do again?.... Drop you in the water! Larry: Alri- (Elsa Throws larry) Aaaahhhhh! (Larry lands in the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glow red) Ollie: Wait up Larry! Bad Dog: Don't forget about me! (D.O.O.M. Henchman fell and lands in the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glow red) Kristoff: Oh no, If they continue fighting, the cocoon of destruction will soon be awakened! Slumbo: We have to Stop Fighting! Lunk: And them from fighting too! Vulk: We must stop them from awakening the Cocoon of Destruction. Seismo: '''We Have to End This, Before Awakening Yveltal! '''Hoogi: '''I Think we Began to shiver up! '''Rigby: We gonna stop this! Marilyn Flame: (Growls) You Pest. Argus Steel: Excuse me! (Aegislash Hits Marilyn flame And Falls off, but Ninja Riot Catches her, also Water begin to turn dark purple) Marilyn Flame: But why? Ninja Riot: Why? I just... (Ninja Riot lets go of Marilyn Flame and Sunk her into the water. but Marilyn Flame Breathes and Gets up) Marilyn Flame: What's all this? Dr. Blowhole: It's Sounded like an earthquake! Verminious Snaptrap: What ever it is it sounds louder than the earthquake. Bird-Brain: How can this be when they continue fighting? Zippy: Why? Ninja Riot: I don't know... Dr. Eggman: I got a bad feeling about this. Bowser: Yeah, Me too. (Suddenly The Villains, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Millis Steel And Argus Flies up to Surrender Ash, Emerl and The Other Heroes) Argus Steel: Now, give us Diancie! Major Nixel: '''Alright then, That's is it, No more fighting, now hand over Diancie! '''Flain: No! Not Cool! Krader: '''Enough, Major Nixel! '''Adagio Dazzle: Hand it over or will finish you all. Ash Ketchum: No way! Pikachu: Pika! Zorch: Never! Teslo: Get away from her! Millis Steel: You should listen to your elders, kid! Anna: No way, you're the one who shall listen to your own elders! Dudley Puppy: You're elders have gone way too far! Kraw: '''We Refuse to surrender! '''Verminious Snaptrap: You talk too much for you Emerl! Emerl: Shut up! Verminious Snaptrap! Tai Kamiya: Snaptrap, You evil Pack rat! Agumon: Get out of here, or I'll burn you like a fireball! Zoe Orimoto: Stop with this! Matt Ishida: You guys better stop fighting, you don't know what's under the water! Henry Wong: Matt's right we should stop this right now! Adagio Dazzle: Why? Bad things might happened?! Matt Ishida: Of course bad things might happened! Rika Nonaka: You're really acting like rocker puff dazzles! Koji Minamoto: She's right! You evil rocking band girls are jerks! Adagio Dazzle: What did you call us?! Aria Blaze: Don't call us that! Sonata Dusk: That's mean! Dr. Rabies: '''You have gone Way too far, Now give us Diancie, Or Else! '''Emerl: I said no! Red Psycho Ranger: '''There's No way to escape! '''Black Psycho Ranger: We told you give Diancie to us! Gmerl: Stand back, or else I'll shoot all you villains with my powerful missile! Emerl: '''You heard my friend! '''Jessie: There's too many of them. James: Now what? Meowth: There's no way for us to slip on in. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes